heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Heartbroken/Gallery
Images Trentbreakuo.png|Trent feels heartbroken after Gwen break up with him. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Quasimodo is heartbroken upon seeing Esmeralda and Phoebus kissing, as he had started developing his own feelings for the Gypsy. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader becomes heartbroken when he learned that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. heartbreak_homer.jpg|Homer Simpson is heartbroken, thinking that Marge isn't his soulmate anymore. Twilight_broken_heart_S2E02.png|Twilight shedding a tear of heartbreak, having been corrupted by Discord. StanHeartbroken.jpg|Stan Marsh gets heartbroken after Wendy Testaburger breaks up with him the third time. kyle Hedi.jpg|Kyle gets heartbroken when Heidi breaks up with him and called Kyle a dirty jew. What worse She went back together with Cartman. File:I_am_my_mom_298.png|Pearl and Connie are particularly heartbroken when Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz, believing that Steven will never return and is presumed dead. 4FAB5E90-4805-45C3-A765-8679CF083FF6.png|Lori is devastated once again when Bobby Santiago breaks up with her the 2nd time cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Lightning McQueen reads the Mater's letter at the Hotel Lobby in Japan with Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, and Guido he gets terribly what Mater has gone on flying home to Radiator Springs. IMG_0097.PNG|A young Starlight Glimmer is heartbroken that her friend Starburst left her to celebrate his new cutie mark which leads Starlight Glimmer to hate cutie marks and become a villain hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg|Megara is heartbroken after Hades strips Hercules of his strength. lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|Tramp is heartbroken, after Lady rejects him, when she learns of his past girlfriends. Vlcsnap-2018-03-29-15h10m36s132.png|Bambi becomes heartbroken after his mother was killed by Man. Atomic_Betty_crying.png|Betty Barrett is heartbroken when Galactic Headquarters has been destroyed. IMG_3733.JPG|Jewel is heartbroken after Blu said some mean things to her. Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-1532.jpg|Mater and Sally are heartbroken that Lightning McQueen got crashed, starting his retirement. File:Vlcsnap-2017-05-25-21h11m48s584.png|Samurai Jack gets heartbroken when Ashi is erased permanently, due to Jack destroying Aku in the past. bandicam 2018-07-04 08-28-30-152.jpg|Sapphire and Pearl's heartbroken for losing Ruby. CA3A48F7-C2DF-47B2-BA59-75A71DA0AA68.png|Ronnie Anne is offended with what Lincoln just said Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost his son - Taco and realizes that the money caused all this. Dot heartbroken.png|Dot is heartbroken when she had gives Fluffy to The Bow Adder sobbing.jpg|Adder is heartbroken after she learned about Sinuous' death. S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas in heartbreak accepts Marco's choice to go to Mewni after he breakup with each other, but they still remain friends. Penny Cry.png|Penny Ling is heartbroken because Pepper Clark's nasty jokes insulted her. Joy's tears.png|Joy crying, after she and Bing Bong were forgotten in the memory dump. Spejson crying by the damaged car.png|Spejson feel heartbroken after his car Kaszlak was destroyed by Mr. Wiesio, who landed on him. King Julien heartbroken.jpg|King Julien feeling heartbroken when his kingdom was taken over by Koto. finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-4783.jpg|Dory is heartbroken after Marlin told her to leave him to search Nemo alone. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.jpg|Mavis is heartbroken when Johnny rejects her, claiming he hates monsters, and leaves the Hotel. Isabella crying.jpeg|Isabella crying after her attempts to Phineas’ attention in Paris have failed. Sofia_Crying.png|Princess Sofia crying with a broken heart Flash_Sentry_watching_Twilight_and_Timber_EG4.png|Flash Sentry become heartbroken after learning that the other Twilight was with Timber and realized that he wasn't the princess Twilight that he had met. Ariel crying.jpg|Ariel heartbroken as Eric leaves with Vanessa on the wedding boat. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Dot watches in heartbreak as Flik banished by her sister Princess Atta for lying about the Circus Bugs being warriors. bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-9169.jpg|Bolt is heartbroken when sees Penny with the other dog looking similar to him and wrongly believing that he was replaced. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo crying after his mother is jailed. IMG_0266.GIF|Paul Edgecomb feels heartbroken after watching his good friend, John Coffey getting electicuted in the prison Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg|Peaches sobbing and blaming herself from being separated from her father since the last thing they did was argue. Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg|Sid is upset after his ex-girlfriend Francine broke up with him. IMG_0267.JPG|Maggie Rhee is shocked and heartbroken when Negan chose his second victim that is Glenn Rhee when Daryl punched him IMG_0268.JPG|Rick Grimes becoming heartbroken when Negan bulged his two friends and family of his group that is Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee with Lucille GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan crying after Goku took Cell to King Kai's Planet to prevent the Earth from being destroyed. Sam Sparks is upset.png|Sam Sparks is upset, after Flint Lockwood asked her that she would liked her friend a wean gift. Zowie releasing stress.PNG|Zowie is heartbroken that her flower friend is hanging low. Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown.png|Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown after Nora tells her to not raise her lasers. Jenny Wakeman so sad.png|Jenny is heartbroken after Tuck Carbunkle got his whole body black. 0209F100-5445-4F48-A237-EA969E23A4CF.png|Stewie is hurt when Lois selects Landon to be her little helper over him 89A733A6-2330-4709-B98D-3DA1F885E3A7.png|Anna is heartbroken after Chris Griffin insults her under Peter’s suggestion ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg|Zoc is sadly heartbroken after Hova argues him for what he did for Lucas that he's been banishment for never give him big again and his friends are going to find Lucas. Lionheart0067.jpg|Jeri Katou crying after Leomon dies. File:Crying.jpg|Peter Parker crying after Gwen Stacy falls to her death. B1B3251A-B40A-4ED5-A375-37314CA281F7.png|Sam Witwicky watches in heartbroken as the Autobots are seemingly destroyed by Starscream. Llyod and rumi.PNG|Lloyd gets heartbroken when Harumi told him there was never anything between them and turns out she been the leader of the sons of garmadon a cult that wants to restore his father. Yo Kai Watch Spoilerina Crying.gif|Spoilerina crying with a broken heart Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9652.jpg|Linda Gunderson is heartbroken after her failed attempt to stop the smuggler plane--with Blu inside--from departing and she sobs on Tulio's shoulder as the plane soars from view. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-5867.jpg|Stuart Little is heartbroken when Falcon reveals that Margalo was working for him all along and he forced her to steal Mrs. Little’s ring. Nobita nobi crying.jpg|Nobita Nobi crying with a broken heart by the giant and suneo Prank Happy Peach Flower Crying.png|Happy Peach Flower crying with a heartbreak Vlcsnap-2018-06-11-13h46m55s251.png|Roger Rabbit felt heartbroken when he believed that his wife Jessica cheated on him with Marvin Acme. 20180807_090842.jpg|Senketsu is heartbroken upon seeing Ryūko Matoi still under Ragyō's mind control turning against him and her own allies, including Mako Mankanshoku. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|Alex and his friends gets heartbroken that the circus animals feels sad until gets back home to New York. Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.jpg|Cera hearbroken when her father Topps wanted what's best for her, after he insulted Littlefoot right in front of his grandfather over the water in the river wasted by the bullies Hyp, Nod and Mutt. Big_McIntosh_feeling_ashamed_of_himself_S7E8.png|Big Mac feeling heartbroken after he and Feather Bangs wreck Sugar Belle's bakery. S2e17_I_don't_want_it_to_work.png|Mabel is heartbroken after she learn that her brother Dipper wants to stay in Gravity Falls with Ford and be his apprentice which leaves Mabel behind. Rock Biter releasing his stress.jpg|The Rock Biter is heartbroken when his friends Teeny Weeny and the Night Hob are taken by the Nothing destroying all of Fantasia. Ericka rejects Dracula.jpg|Ericka rejects Dracula's love of her by lying to him that she could never be with a monster, leaving him heartbroken. Vlcsnap-2018-11-14-15h16m43s757.png|Vanellope von Schweetz becomes heartbroken when Ralph destroys her kart and tells Ralph that he really is a bad guy. Ducky_and_Spike_Crying.jpg|Petrie, Ducky and Spike crying after yelling at LittleFoot for lying about the tiny longnecks i2mpgg5xkjb11.gif|Woody feeling heartbroken after talking scene into Buzz Olie, Zowie, Polina, Percy, Billy and Gizmo are depressed over Pappy at Gloomius' glum side.PNG|The Polies are heartbroken, when Pappy left that he is all tapped out, and he has been welcome to Gloomius Maximus glum side that he'll never be happy again. File:Death_of_Superman_01.jpg|Lois Lane becomes heartbroken when Superman dies after his intense battle with Doomsday. File:Dewey_Wins_143.png|Steven Universe becomes heartbroken when he realized that he has hurt his relationship with Connie. File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg|Dimitri becomes heartbroken when he realized that he has hurt his relationship with Anastasia after seeing Anastasia has reunited with her grandmother. Category:Galleries